


Rarepair trash 1 - Matsukawa x Kyoutani

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Screw that, gay boys, gay volleyball, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Some short drabbles about Matsu/Kyou I did some weeks back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a fanfic, but short drabbles is really all I can do. Hope you like it.

Matsukawa had followed him, because he missed seeing Kyoutani. Missed watching that ferocity from the background and permanent scowl with a lower lip sticking out. Missed the way he dragged himself in court and how nice his voice sounds. Too bad he speaks very little. 

He knows Kyoutani noticed, all of it. His stares and the fact that he followed after the blonde who left for a bit to fill up his water bottle. 

Kyoutani asks what he wants, ever the brave mad dog who fears nothing. That’s just a fancy way of saying he doesn’t beat around the bush over any topic. Neither does Matsukawa who approaches him. 

Kyoutani’s form is guarded and a bit confused as he studies the much taller boy. The confusion grows deeper when Matsukawa admits he missed the other’s presence. 

“I thought you found me annoying. I mean, from the way you always stare at me.” Kyoutani stated, somewhat accepting of the fact that he was not ‘likeable’.  

Wrong. 

That was all wrong and Matsukawa doesn’t bother hiding his distaste. “That was not my intention at all.” He takes another step forward and another, following after a backing Kyoutani and reaching over to hold the blonde’s chin into his hand. Kyoutani scowls in annoyance, thinking the ‘meme king’ is trying out some latest internet joke on him. 

“What the fuck do you-” His words die somewhere between their lips. Kyoutani reacts a second later, one hand taking hold of the hand at his face and another pressing on Matsukawa’s chest to push him. He can’t move his hands though. Matsukawa has a firm hold on Kyoutani and his lips move closer against Kyoutani’s. 

“Do you understand, now?” Matsukawa asks in a low whisper, the deep voice having an effect on the blonde. Their lips touch again and Kyoutani’s body follows the flow, arms lowering to his sides, to keep a hold onto the wall supporting them both. Kyoutani can feel Matsukawa’s hands shift places and soon there is a warm and firm hold on his waist, pulling their bodies closer as the kiss deepens. 

Kyoutani can’t help but suck in a breath audibly when he feels one of Matsukawa’s knees sneak in between his legs. He could feel the taller boy’s leg rubbing into his crotch as they got closer until there was no space between their bodies. It was so warm, it was almost unbearable and Kyoutani could not believe he was getting dizzy and breathless as if he had just ran five miles. 

His hands had unconsciously gripped on to the taller boy’s shoulders, his mind torn between reaching for more or fight for oxygen. Matsukawa must have had the same dilema since he was the first one to break the kiss. 

Dark greyish eyes stared right into golden ones as they breathed onto each other. Kyoutani could see Matsukawa’s eyes focusing on his lips and finally understood what those stares over the weeks truly meant. 

“So, do you want to date me?” Matsukawa’s words made something warm swell up in Kyoutani’s chest, to which he covered up with some sass.

“Is that how you do it with everyone? Kiss them silly then ask them out?” Matsukawa laughed, slowly letting go of Kyoutani, already missing the warmth they both produced from their closeness “Not everyone. Just you. So, what do you say, Kyoutani?” 

“Smooth. And I guess we could try.” Matsukawa’s smile turned out to affect Kyoutani a lot more than he hoped for, because it’s not the friendly kind he offers to underclassmen or the mischevious grin shared between 3rd years. 

It was fond and soft. 

  
  


\- - Some years later - - 

Clawing the wall he was facing, Kyoutanis body was on fire, his jaw slack, his neck littered in hickeys and extra new ones Matsukawa was adding like his lover’s skin was a canvas. 

Large hands moved with urgency, exploring over hard flexing muscle on Kyoutani’s torso, his shirt a hazard in the way for their hungry needs. Matsukawa lost his patient with that shirt and tore it open, not caring if Kyoutani cursed for the loss of flying buttons spreading over the floor. 

Matsukawa found perk nipples and toyed with them just the way Kyoutani likes it, squeezing and groping his chest in an almost possessive manner. Kyoutani moaned and panted openly, letting Matsukawa work his body and caress his sensitive skin. 

He let his lower body rest heavily over Matsukawa’s crotch, feeling his lover’s bulge press into his pants. When Matsukawa reached the blonde’s pants, he quickly got rid of them while keeping Kyoutani in his position facing the wall. 

Kyoutani chewed on his lower lip to hold back a whine when warm hands finally touched his straining member. Kyoutani allowed the dark haired man to finger him open, adding a lovely tongue in the mix for his added pleasure. 

He knew Matsukawa was using all tricks he knew to make Kyoutani get louder and made him work for it with encouraging banter. Knowing when Kyoutani was finally ready, Matsukawa got back on his feet and held on to Kyoutani’s ass to position him. 

He guided his slick dripping member into the blonde. Matsukawa’s form was hunched due to their height difference but as soon he was balls deep into Kyoutani, he slowly straightened, dragging his shorter lover with him. 

Kyoutani cursed at Matsukawa, now standing on his tip toes and pinned to the wall he was facing. Kyoutani was impossibly hard and needy, his cock smearing the wall and his ass full to the brim by Matsukawa’s girth. 

He could feel every inch and the veins pulsing inside as they both stood still. Kyoutani growled in frustration because he could barely move, barely had enough footing to work his hips and make his meme fucker of a boyfriend move. 

When Matsukawa finally moved, Kyoutani released a relieved sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Their bodies flowed into a rhythm, juices dribbling down between their legs to the floor, gasps and moans echoing in their hallway. 

Growing urgent and unbearably hot, Matsukawa fucked Kyoutani up the wall, his rough thrusts making the blonde bounce off the floor, just hitting in all the right spots. 

Kyoutani reached behind himself to grip onto Matsukawa, to touch him, hold on and somehow urge the taller man to push it back with punishing force and fuck him raw. Their moans were a mess of calling out their lover’s name in various broken pleasured tones. 

Feeling several urges in him, Matsukawa pulled back until he left Kyoutani open and empty so he could grab onto one leg and throw it over one arm, changing their positions face to face. Strong arms latched onto Matsukawa’s neck and lips smashed together in a sloppy kiss. 

Kyoutani helped his lover push his thick cock back inside where it belongs and resumed their desperate pace. Not before long, Matsukawa had gripped Kyoutani’s ass into his hands and hoisted his back up against the wall to fuck him at a much faster, needy pace. 

Matsukawa loved the sight of his lover looking wrecked and spent, covered in red marks over his skin and white semen spread over his nice abds. They kissed, long and slow after their orgasm struck in like a harsh waterfall. 

Matsukawa finally let Kyoutani down, watching him experimentally touch the floor and apply weight on his very numb legs. 

The limp walk always looked funny to Matsukawa, but he never said anything because deep down he was proud for being the reason his grumpy blondie can’t walk straight. Kyoutani noticed his stare and reached over to smack their lips in an angry short kiss, followed by a bite into his lower lip. 

Matsukawa winces but jokes about how the rough treatment will get him horny again, if he keeps it up. Kyoutani’s eyes slid half close in a silent challenge, telling his lover how he wants to go again. In the shower.

  
  


\-- ºº --

 

Matsukawa is trying to get a high score in a videogame.

Kyoutani wants to sabotage that score.

Hands open the fly of Matsukawa’s pants with a ‘zip’ sound. When he looks down it’s too late. Kyoutani is already swallowing his thick member and bobbing his head in slow motions.

Matsukawa swallows and silently takes the challenge. He continues to play and going but his dick is a big traitor that loves attention. Kyoutani kneads his thighs and puts his amazing tongue to good use, licking all the way under, swirling around the base and sucking like he mean business. And he does.

Matsukawa is getting hot and adjusts himself on his seat. His aim in the game is faltering and he is taking more quick glances towards Kyoutani. Bad move because Kyoutani is watching Matsukawa with a mouth full of cock, doing wonders to it.

Matsukawa is breathing more through his nose and his fingers are particularly more aggressive on the controller’s keys.

Kyoutani can feel the change against his tongue and would smirk if he could. There’s more veins hardening under the skin and Kyoutani makes sure to run his tongue with more pressure over them. He had memorized those pulses on each of his boyfriend’s dicks, and know which area is the most sensitive, from base to tip.

When Kyoutani can taste a bit of salt he knows he’s winning. Matsukawa wails pitifully when his character dies and drops the controller away so he can grasp Kyoutani’s head and push it down.

Kyoutani opens wide and lets him fuck his mouth, groaning out of excitement. Yes. This is the aggressiveness Kyoutani was after the moment he decided to mess with his lover’s gaming time.

Kyoutani can’t help the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes whenever Matsukawa’s cock hits the back of his throat and grips the back of his head to keep him there for some seconds before demandingly make Kyoutani suck and swallow again and again.

The flavour of Matsukawa’s orgasm is worth a sore throat, and Kyoutani swallows and licks every drop his lover has to give. 

Even though Matsukawa is still breathless, he reaches over to pull Kyoutani into a kiss. Matsukawa whispers hoarsely how naughty Kyoutani has been for distracting him and Kyoutani can tell he won’t be forgiven so easily for it. 

Kyoutani nibbles Matsukawa’s lower lip in defiance and palms his limp dick still hanging out of his pants, indicating that he will take whatever Matsukawa has in mind.

-


End file.
